In an injection valve for fuel-injection systems of internal combustion engines, e.g., as described in German patent document DE 195 03 224, the connection piece is machine-cut from a steel pipe and accommodates the plastic coil brace of the electromagnet wound with the excitation winding and simultaneously forms the magnetic core of the electromagnet. The valve-seat support, which is likewise made from a steel pipe, is joined to the bottom side of the coil brace; it partially encloses the magnetic armature connected to the plastic valve needle, the magnetic armature being guided in the valve-seat support so as to be displaceable by sliding and partially projecting into the coil brace. The magnetic yoke between the magnetic core or connection piece and the magnetic armature is formed by a sleeve-type, ferromagnetic intermediate piece, which is permanently affixed between coil brace and connection piece, i.e., magnetic core, and encloses the magnetic armature via a section projecting beyond the connection piece or magnetic core, in a manner that allows sliding displacement of the magnetic armature. The magnetic armature made from magnetically soft steel is plated with hard chromium to protect it from wear. The plastic valve needle is extruded onto the magnetic armature.